The Boy I Love
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Life doesn't always care what you want. Austin Morgan knows that better than anyone, but can she find happiness with the life she's been given? Third story in THE LIFE I LOVE series. Enjoy!
1. Part One

Chapter One: Beau Lorenzo

"So tell me more about this Clay fellow." Ella smiled.

"No!" Austin smiled. "I should have never said anything."

"Honey, our days consist of changing dirty diapers and heating up bottles, your allowed to think about old lovers."

Austin laughed. "I don't think Liam would see it that way."

"Well he doesn't need to know, just like Seth doesn't know I think about my old boyfriend, Drew." Ella smiled. "God, Drew was BEAUTIFUL!"

Ella and Seth were Austin and Liam's neighbors and it just so happened they have a lot in common. Ella and Seth have a daughter, Ava, that's two months younger than Beau. They are both nineteen and away from their families also.

"I really don't know what I would do without you, you make my days so much more...eventful." Austin laughed.

"Same here, darling!"

Austin checked her watch. "They sure are taking a long nap."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, crying started coming through the baby monitor.

"You jinxed it!" Ella smiled.

"I got them." Austin said.

Austin walked through the house ans into the nursery where both babies were standing up in the crib.

"Hi, sleepy heads." Austin picked Beau up out of his crib, kissing him on his neck making him laugh.

She picked up Ava with her other arm, and carried them into the kitchen where Ella was still sitting.

Austin sat them both down and watched as they toddled around. They could pass as brother and sister, both having bright blue eyes, but Beau's hair was a little lighter than Ava's.

"Mamamama." Beau clapped his hands.

"What do you want?" Austin smiled tossing him up in the arm and then blowing on his tummy, making him squeal with laughter.

"I'm home!"

Beau's eye went wide.

"Who is that, Beau?" Austin asked sitting him down.

"Dada." Beau smiled and crawled off in the direction the voice came from.

A few seconds later she saw Liam carrying Beau in his arms. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." She kissed him on the lips. "How was practice, good?"

"Yeah, but I'm beat." She dropped his bat bag. "Your husbands looking for you."

Ella smiled. "When is he ever not?"

Austin laughed.

"I'll call you later, Austin." Ella said picking Ava up and walking through the door.

"I missed you." Liam hugged Austin tight, but making sure not to squish Beau.

"I missed you, too."

"So, how was your day?" Liam asked drying the plate that Austin had just washed.

"Okay, but long." Austin sighed with a smile.

"You need to relax." He smiled. "These dishes can wait until morning."

"Umm, I don't know." She smiled playfully.

"Are you saying that you would rather do dishes than spend some _alone _time with me?"

"Of coarse not." She sat the plate down and moved her hands onto his face. "I'll take _alone _time over dishes any day."

Liam laughed. "Good."

He picked her up and took her into their bedroom, tossing her onto the bed.

"Do you really know how much I missed you?" He asked in between kisses.

"I'm starting too." She giggled.

Liam took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor.

"Shit." Liam said hearing Beau crying on the baby monitor.

"I got it." Austin said crawling out from underneath him.

Austin walked across the hall and flipped on the lights to Beau's light blue nursery. "What's the matter, buddy?"

Austin picked the one year old out of his crib and placed him on her hip.

"He had a bad dream." She told Liam, when she walked back in their bedroom.

"How do you know?" Liam smiled.

"A mother just knows." Austin kissed the babies head. "I think he should sleep with us tonight."

"Austin, we can't make this a habit."

"It won't become a habit, Liam." Austin crawled into bed with Beau's head resting on her chest.

"Okay." Liam gave up.

Austin ran her hand softly over his blonde hair. The only noise in the room was Beau sucking on his pacifier.

"I can't believe he's already a year." Liam smiled, rubbing Beau's back.

"It seems like just yesterday he was a newborn."

"God, I was scared to death." Liam laughed. "I was so scared I was going to break him or something."

Austin smiled. "Do you think about what would have happened...if."

"If Clay hadn't left and you and I never got back together?" He looked at her.

She nodded.

"Everyday." He sighed. "I can't imagine my life without you or Beau in it."

"Me either." She smiled.

"Maybe we should go back." Liam suggested.

"Go back?"

"Not to live, to visit." He smiled. "Let our parents meet Beau."

"I don't know." Austin said. "Maybe."

Liam nodded. "Goodnight."

She kissed him. "Goodnight."

Well as you guys can tell Liam/Austin have a baby and seem happy...for now:)


	2. Beach Life

Chapter Two: Beach Life

Austin rubs her eyes, hearing the phone ringing on the other room. She wonders what time it is as she rolls out of bed and her feet touch the cool hardwood.

The phone stops ringing before she can get to it, so she checked the caller id, but doesn't recognize the number.

Austin sits the phone back down and something through the window catches her eye. She walks over and looks out one of the many windows that have a beautiful view of the ocean.

She spies Liam and Beau, both in their swim trunks, playing in the sand.

Austin smiles. She loved living in paradise.

After getting dressed, she picks up the toys that are scattered across the house. She puts the toys back in Beau's toy chest and continues to clean.

She dusts the many pictures of Beau that are hanging on the walls and then cleaned the spilt cereal off his highchair.

Austin looks around the now, spotless house. She admires the tan living room walls, with black and white pictures of Beau when he was just a few weeks old, and even one of all three of them, hanging on the walls. She remembers picking out the white couch and rug and remembers how she was so naive about how messy babies were. Austin really loved her house, everything in it she and Liam had picked out and it actually looked good.

She grabbed two towels out of the linen closet and her new canon camera before walking out onto her back porch.

Austin snapped a few pictures of Liam and Beau without them knowing. She got one of them laughing and one of Liam throwing beau up in the air.

"Your up!" Liam yelled to Austin.

"Yeah, you guys ready to come in?"

"Yeah, one sec!" Liam scooped Beau up into his arms and then managed to grab the beach ball, sunscreen and Beau's white floppy hat with his other.

Austin takes Beau from Liam, wrapping him in a dinosaur towel, trying to get all the sand off.

"What time is practice today?" Austin asked.

"Three to six." Liam said.

"Jeez, what time do you have class?"

"I have one from two to three."

"So, you'll be gone from two till six?"

"What do you want me to do, Austin?" He stared at her. "I have class and then practice."

"It's fine." She turned and walked inside with Beau.

Liam let out a sigh before walking in behind her.

Austin swaddled Beau in her arms, his eyes were finally shut and his crying had finally stopped.

She placed him gently in his crib and then backed out slowly, trying to to wake him. Austin heard the phone start to ring and ran as fast as she could to it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Austin." A guys voice said on the other line.

"Who's this?" She said walking into her room and closing the door.

"It's Brett."

"How did you get this number?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, Austin I have to tell you something."

She swallowed hard. "What?"

"Mom and Dad are fine, it's not them."

"Jesus Brett, you scared the hell out of me." Austin breathed.

"It's Sonny." Brett told her. "He had a stroke and they don't know how long he has."

Austin put her hand to her mouth. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Clay needs someone and he needs you."

"Brett, I know you want to help, but I don't think I'm who Clay needs right now."

"He would never call you himself, so I am." He said. "Just come, Austin, for a few days. After all that Sonny's done for you, you need to tell him how much he means to you."

"I'll talk to Liam, Brett."

"We miss you, Austin."

Austin swallowed again. "I'll see you soon."

Liam came in at fifteen past six. Austin was sitting on the floor playing with Beau.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey, we need to talk." She said watching his smile fade to a worried expression.

"Okay." He sat down beside her.

"My brother called."

"How did he get our number?"

"I don't know, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." she said. "Sonny had a stroke and they don't think he's gonna make it."

"Wow, that's so sad."

"Yeah, so I was thinking we should fly up there."

"Austin, I have a game tomorrow, we can't just drop everything and fly to New York."

"You wanted to last night."

"No, I wanted to plan a trip, sometime in the near future."

"Well he doesn't have long, Liam." She said. "I have to go."

Liam sighed. "I'm guessing your gonna take Beau."

"Well how are you gonna watch him with your schedule?" She rolled her eyes.

"When will you be back?"

"A couple of days."

Liam nodded. "Alright."

A/N: Tension, Tension, Tension! What do you want to happen when Clay and Austin see eachother after all this time? Thanks for reading and please Review:)!:)


	3. Coming Home

Chapter Three: Coming home

Austin stepped out of her rental car and onto her parents driveway. Everything looked the same, like nothing had changed. Oh if that was only true.

She lifted a sleeping Beau out of his car seat and into her arms. Wrapping his blue baseball blanket around him, Austin made sure the still chilly March weather didn't bother him.

With Beau in her arms and her purse and Beau's diaper bag on each shoulder, she wished Liam was there for some help.

She knocked softly on the door, scared of her parents reactions when they found her on their porch.

Jason opened the door and his face fixed with happiness and shock.

"Hi daddy." Austin smiled.

"Austin, oh my God." He finally spoke, wrapping her in a hug.

She felt Beau wiggle under his blanket.

Jason stepped back, looking at Beau. "You guys come in."

Austin smiled stepping in her old house. "Where's mom?"

"Austin!" Sam yelled running to her daughter.

"Never mind." Austin laughed.

Sam hugged her until they heard Beau start to fuss.

Austin pulled the blanket off him and the hat that was covering his sandy blonde hair.

"Sorry." Austin sat her things down on the kitchen table. "He just woke up."

Sam's hands were at her mouth, she was staring in amazement at her grandson. "He's beautiful."

"He is." Jason smiled.

"He's much better when he's in a good mood." Austin smiled and slid him onto her hip.

"Are you gonna say Hi?" Austin asked Beau.

He buried his head into Austin's sweater.

"Maybe later." Sam smiled.

**General hospital**

"Beau, no!" Austin grabbed the picture frame from his hand.

"It's fine, honey." Sam smiled.

"He gets into everything."

"It's just the age."

"Beau, let's get your shoes on." Austin lifted him up.

"Your leaving?" Sam asked.

"I was going to go see Sonny, Brett told me he was bad."

"Well we can watch Beau, if you want to go alone."

Austin looked down at Beau who was fighting his way out of her lap. "That sounds great."

**General Hospital**

Austin unzipped her coat as she walked the fourth floor of General Hospital.

She braced herself for what was about to happen. It was a possibility she would see Clay, and talk to him, even.

She read the numbers on the doors and rounded the corner, knowing Sonny's room was right around the corner.

That's when she saw him. Clay.

She stood their for a moment, looking at him without him knowing. He looked the same, his hair was shorter and he looked mature. He was wearing a button up shirt under a nay blue sweater and Jeans. He looked good.

His head turned towards her and she watched his eyes.

She didn't know what to expect, was he still mad, still hurt.

He walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

It felt so good. His strong arms wrapped around her. She stroked the back of his curly brown hair.

Austin heard him start to cry and she was that much more hooked.

When they finally separated, she looked at his red eyes and tear stained cheeks and wondered what was going to happen.

She wanted to kiss him, right there, but she didn't.

"Who told you?" Clay asked.

"Brett called."

Clay nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Of coarse."

**General Hospital**

"This one is him at Christmas." Austin showed Clay the pictures. "And this one was just a few weeks ago at the beach."

"He's a cute kid." Clay smiled. "He looks like you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, Austin Morgan." Clay said breaking it. "I can't believe how grown up you are."

Austin smiled. "You too, I mean you look so mature."

Clay laughed. "Thanks."

"So do you live here now?" She asked.

He nodded. "I did live in the City, but I moved back when dad got sick."

Austin put her hand on his. "He's going to be alright."

"So are you a doctor yet?" Clay asked changing the subject.

"No, I decided to go into nursing." Austin said. "It was a better decision, I only have a half a year left until I graduate."

"That's great!" Clay smiled.

"What about you?"

"Don't laugh." He smiled.

"What is it?" She smiled at him. "I wont laugh, I promise."

"I'm an actor."

"Really?" Austin smiled. "Clay that's so cool, have you had any big roles?"

"Not really, a couple guest spots here and there, but I'm waiting for a call about my audition for a new Brad Pitt movie."

"That's awesome." Austin said. "Look at us, all grown up, and with jobs."

Clay laughed. "Who would have guessed it."

"I should probably be getting back, relieve my parents of Beau." she smiled.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"Whenever you want, tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Clay smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll call you then." She said walking away.

Clay nodded. He was going to hug her, but he decided to just watch her walk away. She was happy and that's all he's ever wanted.

A/N: AWW Sweet reunion between Austin and Clay:) Thanks for Reading, please review and let me know your oppinion!:)


	4. Are you happy Austin?

Chapter Four: Are you happy Austin?

"Wow!" Austin said seeing the toys that filled Clay's living room.

"I wanted him to have some things to play with." Clay smiled.

"Some things?" Austin laughed. "He's never going to want to leave."

Clay laughed.

"You wanna go play?" Austin asked Beau, sitting him on his bottom and letting him take his pick of the many, many toys.

Austin watched as Beau crawled over to the toys and started to play.

"He might be a little shy at first." She warned.

Clay nodded.

"ba!" Beau picked up the soft basketball.

"Ball." Austin told him and watched as he threw it in her direction.

Clay picked it up and bent down next to him, tossing it back to him.

The ball bounced out of Beau's hands and he started to giggle while chasing after it. Clay and Beau continued to play catch for awhile and Austin just sat and watched.

_**GeneralHospital**_

"So, how long are you in town for?" Clay asked as him and Austin sat on his couch watching Beau play.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Depends?"

He nodded. "So why didn't Liam come with you guys?"

Clay cringed. He hated bringing up Liam, it was so awkward.

"He had a game." Austin said. "He plays in the minor leagues."

"Wow." Clay said. "What team?"

"Florida Marlins." Austin told him.

"So you live in Florida?"

Austin nodded. "Yep, for almost two years now."

"It must be like vacation everyday." He smiled.

Austin smiled. "Sometimes, but I rarely have time for the beach, with school and Beau."

"Well, its seems to me like your doing everything right."

"I'm trying." she half smiled. "But it's hard."

"I know." Clay said. "But your happy right?"

Austin sighed. "Most days."

Clay looked at her.

"I mean, I love Beau, but sometimes its a lot of work and Liam isn't around as much as I would like him to be."

"Do you love him?" Clay asked and then instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Austin looked at him. She had asked herself that question so many times. "He's the father of my child, so I'll always have love for him, but I really don't think I love him like I used to. Something changed between us and as hard as I try, I can't get it back."

Clay didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you." She looked embarrassed.

"No, it's alright." He assures her. "I miss talking to you."

Austin blushed and turned her head, watching Beau roll a toy car across the floor.

"I find myself wondering, a lot, what could have been, or what would have been." She admits.

"Join the club." He smiled. "You really know how to break a heart, Austin Morgan."

"I'm so sorry, Clay." she tried not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, I was just messing with you." He smiled.

"Still, I really am sorry." she whipped her wet eyes. "I thought I would never see you again, and when I saw you that day, I wanted to leap into your arms, but I was pregnant and I was leaving..."

Clay stopped her. "It's okay, you don't have to explain."

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to hate me, Clay."

"Austin." He moved closer to her. "I could never hate you, okay? I left you alone, and I will probably never forgive myself for that."

"You didn't have a choice."

Clay shook his head. "I should have made them let me stay, I should have never left you. I don't want you to ever think that I hated you for leaving, because I let you go, Austin and I will regret that until the day I die."

"Why is it that whenever we talk we have these intense conversations?" She smiled.

"Because we're best friends."

Austin nodded and looked at her watch. "We should go."

"Already?" Clay looked at her. "You can stay for dinner."

"Thanks, but I really need to go see Liam's family, they don't even know were in town."

"Oh, okay."

"But maybe we could do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Clay smiled. "I was thinking about going into the city, maybe you and Beau would like to come?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

Clay watched her pick up Beau and leave, giving him a little smile as she left.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

"Hello?" Austin answered her cell as she got into her car.

"Hi, honey, it's mom."

Austin smiled. "I know."

"We were just wondering if your coming home for dinner?"

"Um, yeah, I'm on my way."

She could put off seeing Liam's family for a couple more days, they didn't even know she was in town, she knew they wouldn't mind.

After dinner, Austin gave Beau a bath and put him into his baseball pajamas. She kissed him on the cheek as she gave him a bottle and laid him down into his crib.

She watched as he laid their, his eyes growing heavier and heavier until they finally closed. He's so little, so innocent, he has his whole life ahead of him. Austin closed her eyes and promised herself that whatever happened with her and Liam, that Beau would always have her no matter what.

Austin climbed into bed, feeling a tear run down her cheek as she laid her head on her pillow. This was defiantly not the way she pictured her life.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review:):)


	5. Happy?

Chapter Five: Happy?

Austin zipped up Beau's coat, pulled his hat over his head, slid on his gloves and put both of his feet into baby ugg boats before stepping outside into the cool air.

Austin was pretty bundled up as well, a pea coat, scarf, nigh high boots and and gloves. They were both prepared for the day in the city Clay had planned.

"You guys ready?" Clay asked poking his head into the kitchen. "Beau's car seat is already in the car."

"Yeah." Austin nodded. "We are."

She passed Beau over to Clay. "Put him in the car and I'll go let my parents know were leaving."

"Alrighty." Clay smiled walking outside with Beau.

"Mom, were leaving."

Sam looked up from her computer. "Okay, what time should we expect you guys home?"

"i don't know yet, I'll call you."

"Be careful."

Austin nodded before walking out the door. She got the feeling her mom meant 'be careful' as in 'be careful with Clay' but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Ready?" Clay smiled when Austin slid into the passenger seat of his Range Rover.

"Ready." She smiled turning back to see Beau already asleep in his car seat.

_**GENERALHOSPITAL...**_

Clay and Austin walked around the city stopping into stores as they passed by. Austin's hands were already getting full with bags of stuff she had bought for Beau and a few things for herself. Clay held Beau and waited patiently as she shopped at every store that caught her eye.

"It's been so long since I've been out." She smiled. "Online shopping's about the only shopping I get to do these days."

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, you deserve to have fun."

Austin smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Clay asked as they passed a restaurant. "We could stop for a bite?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

They ducked into the nearest restaurant for some food. A young girl showed them to a table and Austin could tell she recognized Clay.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Clay smiled.

"I thought she was going to ask for your autograph." Austin smiled when the girl left.

"Haha, you would be surprised." Clay looked down at Beau. "Looks like we tired him out."

"I can take him." She said seeing he was asleep.

"Nah, we wouldn't want to wake him."

Austin smiled. "No, that might be dangerous."

Clay laughed, flashing his dimples at her.

Forty-five minutes later, they were done with their meal and Beau was still asleep. They had been talking for the last ten minutes, neither one of them wanting to venture into the cold just yet.

"Who would have thought, we would be sitting here right now?" Clay laughed.

"Not me." Austin smiled. "but this is good."

"What?"

"Us." She said, looking anywhere but Clay's eyes.

"And we are...?" He pushed.

"We're friends, right?" Austin finally looked at him.

"Um hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Clay." She locked their eyes. "What?"

"I can be your friend, Austin." He smiled. "I can be your friend, your boyfriend, your husband, or your lover."

"Don't say _lover_." Austin laughed. "Your not my _lover_."

"But, I could be. Whatever you want me to be."

"But their's Liam."

"Liam who?" Clay smiled. "I haven't heard you talk about him or to him since you got here."

"I talked to him last night!"

"Uh-huh."

"I did." She cracked a smile.

"I believe you, but all I'm saying is that if I was Liam I wouldn't let an hour go by that I didn't hear your voice."

"Yeah, well Liam's not you." She sighed.

"No, he's not."

"Here's you check." The waiter appeared.

Clay signed his name.

"Clay, I can-"

He cut her off. "This is my treat." He smiled.

She nodded as they both got up from the table and started walking towards the exit.

Austin stopped him before they walked outside the doors. "Clay, I-"

He shook his head with a light smile. "Don't, it's okay, _lover_." He laughed kissing her on the head.

They walked outside the restaurant and within seconds people flashing cameras were all around them.

Clay tightened his arm around Beau, who was still sleeping and put his other arm around Austin, guiding her to the Range Rover.

The paparazzi followed Clay as he put Beau in his car seat and then around to the drivers side again.

"Clay is she your new girlfriend?" Austin heard one of them ask.

"We're just friends." Clay said as he got in and shut the door.

He looked at her. "Sorry about that, must be a slow day if they're following me around."

"It's okay."

GENERAL HOSPITAL.

"So can I call you tomorrow?" Clay asked putting the car in park in Austin's driveway.

"I think that would be okay." She smiled unbuckling her seat belt.

He got out of the car and helped her get Beau and then transferred the car seat from his to hers.

Austin stood holding Beau, who was wide awake, waiting for Clay to look up.

"I had a great time." She smiled.

"Me too." Clay smiled and then tickled Beau making him giggle. "Maybe we could do it again before you leave?"

"I would like that."

Clay nodded and then kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, Austin."

"Bye, Clay."

Austin walked into the house with a smile she couldn't wipe off her face.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!"

Austin's smile fell when she saw Liam walk out of the kitchen.

"How was your day?" He smiled.

A/N: More Clay/Austin coming soon and then some Austin/Liam also:) Let me know what you guys think, please review:) I promise to try and update more often, but my brain is all wrapped up in these books I'm reading, The Hunger Games, Catching Fire and MockingJay. If you haven't read them, you should their awesome!:) Thanks for Reading!


	6. Family Issues

Chapter Six: Family Issues

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Austin smiled.

"I thought I would surprise you guys." He picked Beau up and kissed Austin. "So how was your day?"

"Good, we went into the city and I bought some stuff."

"Uh-oh." He laughed. "I was going to take Beau to see my parents, you wanna come?"

"No, that's okay." She smiled. "I need to talk to my parents."

"Okay, well I'll call you when we get done and maybe we can get some dinner?"

"Yeah." Austin said and then kissed Beau before she watched them leave.

Austin let out a sigh, letting her head shake back and forth. Wow, she was really unhappy.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Austin jumped, she hadn't seen him standing there. She looked at him and all she could do was shake her head.

Austin felt the tears start streaming down her face, she wasn't okay. She was scared and she had no idea what was going to happen.

She felt her dad hug her tight. Normally she would pull away, insist that she was fine, that she would be okay. But Austin wasn't fine and she didn't know if she would be okay, ever.

"Life's hard, Austin." she heard him say. "Your doing fine."

After what felt like forever, Jason convinced her to let him take her for coffee at Kelley's.

"How's Sonny?" Austin asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"He's showing progress, but he's still in critical condition." Jason sighed. "So, I was surprised to see Liam today."

"Me too." Austin sighed. "He wasn't suppose to come."

"You didn't want him to?"

"Yeah, but I asked him and he said he couldn't, so I wonder what changed his mind."

"Maybe he missed you."

"I guess." Austin said. "We've been having a rough time lately. He isn't always around as much as I would like him to be."

Jason nodded.

"Listen dad, I never really told you that I was sorry."

Jason smiled. "Seeing you and Beau was all I needed. We'll support your decisions, whatever they are, Austin."

"Thanks dad." She said and then felt her breath catch in her throat when the cafe door opened.

Austin can't hide the small smile that appeared on her face when she sees Clay. He sees her and walks towards the table.

"Hello." Clay smiles at me.

"Hi." She smiles and then looks at her dad.

"Jason." Clay smiles.

"Clay." Jason nods. "How's Sonny."

"No change since this morning."

Jason nods.

Clay grabs his to go order and then smiles. "I have to go, but my mom has been begging me to ask you to bring Beau by."

I smile. "Tell her we'll drop by tomorrow."

"Will do." He smiles. "Have a good night."

"You too."

When Clay's gone she looks back up at Jason. "I know what your thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything." He smirks.

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

Austin knocks on the door, not knowing what she's doing or what's about to happen.

Clay opens the door with a smile. "Hello love, I thought you might be stopping by."

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Cocky much?"

"Um-hm." He invites her in, taking her coat. "Are you hungry?"

"Liam's here."

Clay looks around. "Where?"

"In Port Charles." Austin told him. "He was at my parents house when you dropped me and Beau off."

"Oh." Clay said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't know why I came here." Austin grabbed her things.

"Please." Clay grabbed her arm. "Please stay."

"I can't Clay."

"Yes, you can." He whispered into her ear. Both their bodies pressed against each others. "You don't belong with him."

Austin felt her knees go weak. "Clay, we can't." She pushed him away.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll fall for you all over again and then I'll have to leave."

"You don't have to leave, you can stay."

"Clay, I can't, I have Beau."

"I know, Beau can stay too."

Austin felt herself start to cry. "He needs his dad too, Clay. Your not his dad."

"Please." Clay begged her.

"Don't you think I wish I could stay, that Beau was yours and mine and we could all live happily ever after? I want that more than anything, but life doesn't give a shit what I want! Because I don't want this, Clay. I don't want to be lonely and bitter. And I don't want to have to go the rest of my life loving you and never being able to have you. I don't want to regret not being with you."

She watched as a tear rolled down Clay's cheek. His voice shook as he said something Austin knew was true. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Before it even got out of her mouth, his hands were on her wet cheeks and then his lips touched hers.

She hadn't kissed anyone like that in a long time, it felt passionate and loving, it felt right.

Austin ran her fingers through the stubble on his neck as he continued to kiss her. They broke free and both of their faces were wet from tears.

"Please, stay with me tonight." He cried.

Austin whipped the tears from his eyes. "Okay."

A/N: Awww:) So what do yall think? Clay or Liam or maybe...neither?Hehehe. Thanks for Reading and please Review:)


	7. The Boy I Love

Chapter Seven: The boy I love

Austin opened her eyes to find Clay arms wrapped tightly around her. In her mind she replayed what had happened last night.

She remembers talking, crying and cuddling. She also remembers that they didn't sleep together, which was probably a blessing in disguise.

She manages to get out of bed without waking him. Austin puts on her shoes and kisses him on the head before laying a note on her pillow and sneaking out.

When she gets home, Austin tries not to let anyone hear her.

"And where have you been?"

Busted.

Austin turns around and sees Brett standing their.

She smiles. "None of your beez-wax."

Brett throws up his hands. "Okay, fine, but I'm just saying, I know the walk of shame when I see it."

"Ha Ha." Austin rolls her eyes. "Bite me."

Brett laughs. "Liam called."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Austin made her way up to her old room and closed the door. She dialed Liam's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey." She said. "Brett said you called?"

"Yeah, I was going to stop by Josslyn's if you were still there?"

"Oh, um, no I left early this morning, I'm home."

"Okay, well I could come by there."

"Actually, I was going to come and get Beau later and take him by to see Olivia. She's been begging to see him."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, you can stay with your family if you want, I know they haven't seen you much."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll be there around two to get him."

"We'll be here."

Before Austin knew it, it was three o' clock and she was standing at his doorstep once again. Beau wiggled on her hip, trying to grab anything in reach.

Olivia opened the door with a smile. "Hi honey!"

Austin smiled as they hugged. "It's so good to see you!"

They separated. "This is Beau." Austin smiled.

"He's beautiful!" Olivia touched his cheek.

"Thanks." Austin smiled. "Beau you wanna go see Olivia?"

Austin was surprised when he reached for her, he usually never goes to people that fast.

"Clay's in the kitchen, honey."

"Okay." She says while Olivia takes Beau into the living room.

Austin walks into the kitchen and sees Clay standing over the stove. She walks over and loops her arms around his waist. "Hey stranger."

Clay turns towards her and kisses her cheek. "Well, hello."

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

After they ate lunch, Olivia and Austin slipped away while Clay entertained Beau.

"How are you, honey?" Olivia asked.

"I'm okay, most days." Austin half smiled.

Olivia looked concerned. "Your a young mother, it'll get better."

"I know, and I love Beau so much, but it's hard."

"Raising Dante was hard and I was surrounded with help, I don't know how you do it with only Liam."

"Me either."

"You know you'll always have help here, we're only a phone call away."

"I know, thank you." Austin said. "How's Sonny?"

"Doing better." Olivia smiled. "The man has nine lives."

"I'm glad."

Olivia hugged Austin tight. "Your a good mom, Austin."

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

Austin walked Olivia out and told her that she would tell Clay she left. Austin walked back inside to find Beau sitting quietly in Clay's lap, watching scooby doo.

Austin couldn't help but smile. She watched as Beau looked up at Clay. "ooby."

"Scooby." Clay smiled and then looked at her.

"Your mom told me to tell you she had to get back to the hospital."

Clay nodded. "Thanks for bringing Beau to see her, I think it really lifted her spirits."

"Anytime." Austin sat down beside them, resting her head on Clay's shoulder. She felt his lips touch her head.

It was getting late, before Austin knew it, it was dark outside and Beau was getting sleepy. Clay helped her load her things and Beau into her car before she left.

"Promise me you won't leave without telling me goodbye." He looked at her.

"I wouldn't do that." She touched his face.

Clay bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Drive safe."

She nodded before getting in her SUV and driving off.

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

Austin walked in the door, Beau already asleep on her shoulder. She saw Liam sitting in the living room and walked in there.

She looked at him, he looked mad and he had something in his hand.

He saw her and stood. "What the hell is this?" Liam threw the magazine on the coffee table.

"Lower your voice, you son is asleep." She said sternly.

Austin tucked Beau in his bed and walked back downstairs.

"What is this Liam?" She asked picking up the magazine.

He snatched it from her, flipping to a certain page and then handing it back.

Austin looked at the photos of her, Clay and Beau in the city. One photo was of him kissing her on the head, another of the three of them leaving the restaurant.

"This is nothing." She shut it. "And I don't have to explain myself to you."

He scoffed. "I'm on the next plane out of here, Austin. I will not stay here and watch you throw away this family."

"Bye." She looked at him. "And you know what, I'm not throwing away anything, Liam. But the way your acting is tempting me!"

"So, Your not coming?" He crossed his arms.

"No, I don't have to go back to work for a couple more days."

"Fine!" He walked out slamming the door.

"Fine!" She yelled after him.

A/N: Tension! Looks like Clay might win this round:) Stay tuned! Thanks for Reading and Please Review!:)


	8. See You Soon

Chapter Eight: See You Soon

Austin knocked softly on the door and then opened it with a smile. "I heard you were allowed visitors."

Sonny smiled. "You can visit anytime."

She sat down beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sonny smiled.

"I'm glad." Austin said. "I know Olivia and Clay are so relieved."

"I was meaning to tell you thanks, for making Clay smile again."

"I don't know if I can say it was me."

"I can, he lights up when he talks about you, and Beau."

Austin smiled. "Well, he's a special man."

"He loves you, Austin."

"I know." She sighed. "The feeling's mutual, trust me."

"So whats the problem?"

"You know how it is Sonny, I have Beau and Liam. I will always love Clay, but the timing isn't right, you know?"

Sonny nodded. "Well, in my experience, if it's meant to be, you'll always find your way back to each other."

"I hope so." Austin smiled slightly.

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

"Honey, can't you still one more week?" Sam asked as she helped Austin pack.

"I have school and work, I wish I could."

"Well, please don't wait soo long before coming back home."

"I promise I won't." Austin smiled. "If you do me a favor."

Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Can you watch Beau for a little while."

"Austin, that's not a favor, we would love to." She hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

Austin didn't even knock, she just walked in and found Clay reading some papers on his couch.

"Austin." He smiled. "What a great surprise."

She stood their looking at him. Saying goodbye was going to break her heart and his. His smile dropped when he figured out why she was there.

"No, not yet." He hugged her.

"Not yet, but a couple hours." She squeezed him tight.

"Your sure you don't wanna stay." He smiled slightly.

"I do, but I can't." Austin said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"sshh, sshh." He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I know you do."

She continued to cry until he pulled back just enough to touch their foreheads.

"I donesn't matter, if you stay or go." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "My love for you will never change, Austin. I'll love you for the rest of my life."

Through her tears she managed to find his lips. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt while he worked on hers. When they were both just in their underwear Clay pulled away.

"I want you to be sure, this is what you want."

"I love you so much." She said answering his question.

He picked her up and into his arms, carrying her upstairs and into his bedroom.

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

Austin laid her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating and the breathes he was taking.

"Clay." She said.

"ssshhh." He said in a whisper. "I'm about to watch you walk away, just let me hold you for a little while."

They laid in his bed, tangled in each others arms for what felt like hours.

Austin lifted her head and touched his soft face. "I have to go."

He nodded as they both got up and slid on their clothes, neither one of them wanting to say goodbye just yet.

He followed her out to her car, opening the door for her. She turned to him before she got in, pressing her body into his. Clay let go of the door and wrapped both his arms around her.

"This sucks." He said, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I wish it was different, I wish things were different."

"Give Beau a kiss for me." The words caught in his throat.

"I will."

He started to say it, but stopped. "This isn't goodbye forever, I'll see you again, Austin."

She nodded and stood on her toes, connecting their lips for one final kiss. After they separated his lips lingered, brushing against her forehead and cheek.

"I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek.

"See you soon." She said trying not to cry even more.

They separated and she got in her car, Clay shut the door, watching her start the engine and after a minute, back down the driveway.

He lifted his hand and waved, his face and tear stained. He was losing the love of his life for the second time, and it almost killed him.

Clay walked back towards his house, punching the door and then sliding down against it. He sat their crying, wishing she hadn't left.

He watched her car moving down his driveway until it disappeared form his sight.

GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH GH

"I love you guys." She hugged her parents and then Brett.

"Call us when you land, so we know you got home safe." Jason told her.

"I will."

"We love you." Sam hugged her, trying not to cry. "You can always come home, anything you need we're only a phone call away."

"I know mom, thanks."

Austin got in the car, Beau asleep in the backseat.

A/N: Sad:( more to come, though. Thanx for reading and please review:)

She backed out of the driveway and smiled as her family waved from the porch. Port Charles was her home, it always would be.


	9. Part Two: Hello World

**PART TWO**

Chapter Nine: Hello World

Austin rolled out of bed hearing Beau crying on the baby monitor. She saw that Liam wasn't in the bed and figured after their fight last night, he slept in the guest room.

She got Beau and walked into the living room, fixing him some breakfast and then putting him in his high chair.

When Beau was content with his cereal, Austin opened the guest room door. "Watch Beau, I'm getting in the shower."

"Huh?" Liam asked, still half asleep.

"Watch Beau!"

"Jesus Austin, calm down!" He spat climbing out of bed.

She rolled he eyes. "Whatever."

Austin took a long shower and then fixed her hair and make-up before putting on some clothes. When she finally walked back into the kitchen, Beau's cereal was spilt all over his high chair, and Liam was laying on the couch while Beau played in his playpen.

"Liam, really?"

"What?" He looked at her.

"You couldn't have cleaned off the high chair?" She asked annoyed beyond belief.

He stood up, saying a sorry as he walked past her and into their bedroom.

"Ugh!" Austin shook her head.

_**General Hospital**_

Liam was still in the bedroom when Austin heard the doorbell, it was probably Ella. She opened the door, though, to find a guy with messy blonde hair and a motorcyle helmet.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi, um, we're not interested in buying anything." She said.

The guy laughed and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Jake, Jake Spencer."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." She smiled. "Please, come in."

"Nice place." Jake said as they walked into the living room.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm Austin by the way."

"I know." He smiled. "Jason and Sam's daughter."

Austin nodded. "Let me go get Liam."

Jake nodded. "Okay."

Austin opened the bedroom door and shut it behind her.

Liam was putting on his clothes, his hair still wet from the shower, she guessed.

"Your brother's here."

"Cameron?"

Austin shook her head. "No, Jake."

"Why?"

"How the hell do I know, he's your brother."

Liam rolled his eyes and then opened the door, walking into the living room.

"Jake." He smiled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just stopped by to say hello to my little bro." Jake smiled.

Liam smiled a little. "I wish you would have called, I'm actually on my way out."

"You are?" Austin looked at him.

"Yes, I have baseball." He clenched his jaw tight.

Austin rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the notice."

"I should have called." Jake interuppted. "My bad."

"It's fine, really." Austin looked at him. "How long are you in town for?"

"A couple of weeks." He smiled. "I have a competition next Saturday."

She watched Liam roll his eyes. "Still racing, huh Jake?"

"Yep, you know me." Jake looked a little sad.

"I sure do." Liam said.

"Why don't you go to baseball already?" Austin snapped.

"I would love to." Liam grabbed his keys. "Sorry Jake, I'll see you later."

Jake nodded and then they both watched Liam walk out the door.

"Sorry." Austin said. "He's mad at me and he's taking it out on you."

"Nah, it's me." Jake sighed. "I'm not really the favorite brother."

Austin shrugged her shoulders. "You can't be that bad."

He smiled. "You'd be surprised."

Austin laughed. "Well, if it means anything, you might be my favorite brother."

"Sure it does." Jake smiled. "At least I have one person on my side."

"So you your competition?"

"I'm a pro BMX rider."

Austin's eyes went wide. "Wow."

"Finally!" Jake laughed. "Someone who thinks I have a cool job."

Austin laughed.

"You know." Jake smiled. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Austin nodded. "Yeah, I think we are."

A/N: :):) I smell a new romance...but i promise this isn't the last you'll here of Clay/Austin. I have some things up my sleeve:) Thanks for reading and please Review:)


	10. Could be the End

Chapter Ten: Could be the End

"Where are you going?" Austin asks with tears running down her cheeks.

Liam ignores her, grabbing his stuff and walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Austin feels her knees go weak as she eases herself to the floor, she feels like she can't breath, like she'd been punched in the gut.

She cries into her hands for a few minutes until she feels someone touch her back. A soothing hand, rubbing up and down. Austin looks up to find Jake, bent down beside her, trying his best to comfort her.

She didn't know he was even at the house or when he got there, but she was glad someone was with her. The thought of being alone made her sick.

A few minutes and her crying had stopped. Austin lifted her head when Jake asked where Beau was.

"At daycare." Austin started to cry again. "I had class, but Liam and I got into it and..."

"It's okay." Jake helped her up. "Come with me, get your coat."

Austin grabbed her leather jacket and followed him outside. She had know idea where he was taking her, but she didn't really care. Anywhere was better than where she was right now.

Jake grabbed a spare helmet and handed it to her. She was a little surprised when she saw a motorcycle instead of a car, but what else would a BMX rider drive?

She took the helmet, her eyes still stinging from her tears. Jake put his helmet over his messy blonde hair and Austin did the same with hers.

She slid onto the back of it, and then grabbed onto his waist when they started to go. Austin realized halfway through their road trip, her head was resting on his back.

The air felt amazing on her face, it was refreshing and peaceful. Austin shut her eyes and tried not to think, she just enjoyed the ride.

They finally stopped at a house. It was big and beautiful, straight out of a magazine.

"Where are we?" Austin asked.

"My house." Jake took off his helmet and then hers. "You needed to get out of yours for awhile."

"You live here!" She looked at it. "Jake, this is beautiful."

"I'm renting it, actually."

"Still, wow."

They walked inside and Austin looked around, it really was beautiful. The winding staircase, big rooms and chandeliers. It took her breath away.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home." Jake said and then disappeared.

Austin walks around the living room and then makes her way out into the huge backyard. She passes a pool, hot tub and outdoor fireplace before she finds the pier, that leads straight into the ocean.

She looked at the steps that led from the pier to the sand below, but Austin thought the view was much more beautiful from higher up.

Austin sat at thr edge, her feet dangling in the air.

"There you are." Jake smiled sitting down next to her, handing her a coffee mug. "Tea?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Tea?"

"What?" He laughed.

"I expected beer, maybe coffee, but tea?" She smiled.

"Expect the unexpected, Austin." Jake smiled taking a sip of his tea. "It's good for stress."

Austin smiled and then took a sip of her tea, as well.

She studied Jake's features. His tan skin, baby blue eyes, strong jaw and slightly crooked smile. Austin noticed a tiny scar above his eyebrow and another one on his elbow, bigger than the one on his face.

"Bike accidents." Jake says noticing her looking at his scars.

"Ouch."

"Yep, hurt like hell, but what can ya do?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"How about we play a game, since neither of us know eachother very well?" Austin purposes.

Jake smiled. "20 questions?"

"How about ten?"

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"orange."

"What's your favorite desert?" Jake asked.

"cheese cake." Austin smiled. "Favorite Holiday?"

"Christmas." Jake said. "Would you live in Florida if Liam didn't have a job here?"

"Maybe." Austin knew the questions were turning more serious. "Where did you go to college?"

"Yale." Jake answered. "Did you know we were almost brother and sister?"

Austin smiled. "Yes. Why don't you get along with the rest of your family?"

Jake didn't say anything. She saw a lot of hurt in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Um, well long story short, I went to Yale, I was suppose to graduate and go into Law or Law Inforcement, like my dad and brother, Cameron. I didn't, I always loved bikes so I told my parents I was going to ride professionaly and they freaked. We had a falling out and I haven't spoken to them since."

"Oh." Austin said softly. "I'm sorry."

Jake shook his head. "Anyways, my turn, so, what's going on with you and Liam?"

"I knew this one was coming." Austin smiled. "I have really, no clue. We fight, we make-up, then we fight again. The truth is, Liam's gone a lot, on the road and I'm alone with Beau. I resent him and we have trust issues."

Jake nodded.

"Have you ever been in love, like really in love?" Austin asked.

Jake nodded. "Her name was Lydia. My first year at Yale, I met her and we dated until graduation. She was the love of my life, so I thought. But we went our seperate ways and now she's married to an old classmate. You?"

"His name's Clay. I was so in love with him, but things happened. He still writes and calls every once in awhile, but I know we can never be anything more than friends."

"But you still love him?"

"I don't think you ever stop being in love with the person who showed you what it was like to fall in love for the first time."

"Very wise." Jake smiled. "One more question?"

Austin smiled. "Okay, one more."

"Would it be inapropriate if I kissed you right now?"

Austin blushed and was about to respond when Jake's lips were on hers. She should have pulled away or stoped the kiss all together, but she couldn't, she was lost in her first passionate, loving kiss since Clay.

A/N: How do you guys like the new Jake/Austin realationship? Let me know, sooner updates i promise! Thanks for reading and please review:):)


	11. All I Wanna Do

Chapter Eleven: All I Wanna Do

Since the kiss betweem Austin and Jake, things with her and Liam have been getting worse everyday. They fight, scream ,and curse more than ever and what Austin really hates is that some of the fighting is infront of Beau.

Liam was in the middle of screaming when Austin heard the doorbell. She walked to the door, ignoring Liam who was telling her not to ignore or walk away from him.

Austin opened the door to find Jake, who she had secretly called ten minutes ago to come get Beau.

"Thank you." She mouthed as they walked into the living room.

"Jake?" Liam looked at him. "what the-"

"He's gonna take Beau for a little while." Austin explained. "Until we can stop this."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They walked back into Beau's nursery, silent neither one of them has spoken about the kiss since it happened. Austin picked Beau out of his crib, kissed him and handed him to Jake.

"Thank you for doing this." Austin looked ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, really." Austin's breath got caught in the back of her throat as his thumb slid across her tear stained cheek.

All Austin wanted to do in that moment was kiss Jake, but it was too risky. Liam could walk in any minnute and see them so instead she just smiled.

"Okay then." Jake said. "We'll be at my house."

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

Austin stood in the kitchen, her head in her hands. They weren't getting anywhere, all they were doing was yelling.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Liam." Austin looked at him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Liam asked, not in a smart ass way, but a worried way.

"I honestly don't know." She shook her head. "We fight all the time and it's not good for Beau."

"Your right." He said.

"Maybe we should take some time apart."

Liam was silent.

"Liam?"

"I love you, Austin." He said. "But if you think we need time, then I'll pack my stuff and check into a hotel."

"Liam." Austin walked over to him. "We don't love eachother, not anymore, not how we use to and you know it."

"You never loved me the way I loved you." He said with sadness.

"That's not true, Liam."

"Yes it is. If you hadn't gotten pregnant, you would be with Clay, not me."

"Liam." Austin said softly.

"Don't!" He yelled. "I'm so stupid, for ever thinking you could love me, it's my fault."

"No, it's not, we aren't suppose to be together, you deserve someone better."

"What about Beau?" Liam asked.

"What about him?"

"Are we going to have joint custody, are you going to move back to Port Charles?"

"I'm not going to keep you from your son, Liam. We can have joint custody."

"Well, you just have it all figured out." He shook his head.

"Liam, I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did, Austin. You destroyed me, broke me into a thousand pieces and now I have no one."

"That's not true."

"Just shut up, Austin and leave me the hell alone." Liam said grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

"Hi." Jake opened the door.

"Hey." Austin walked inside, her face was tear stained. "Where's Beau?"

"Asleep." He smiled.

Austin nodded. "Thanks again for-"

Before anymore words could escape her mouth, she felt his lips on hers. They were warm and soft exactly the way she remembered them.

"I'm sorry." He pulled back. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay." Austin smiled a little.

"So, you and liam?"

"We're done, he left." Austin looked sad.

"Do you think it's for the best?"

She nodded. "I really do."

"Then you did the right thing." Jake tried to reassure her.

"I hope I did." Austin sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Try not to worry."

She nodded. This was it, her and Liam were done. Austin took a deep breath, it was actually a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"How long are you in town for?" Austin asked.

Jake gave her a smile. "For as long as you need me to be."

"You have to go back sometime." She looked at him. "And then what happens?"

"What do you want to happen?" He looked at her. "I don't wanna pressure you into something that your not ready for, so you tell me. What am I to you?"

"Your my ex's brother." She smiled. "And a really nice guy that I really want to kiss."

Jake smiled and then kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"but." Austin pulled her head back slightly. "I'm a package deal, I have Beau and if you can't handle it then I'm giving you an out, right now."

Jake kissed her again. "I love Beau like he was my own, okay?"

"Okay." Austin smiled.

"And I just might love his mom, too."

**A/N: Aww, I really like Jake/Austin:) Let me know what you think. The next chapter were going to jump forward a little in time! Thanks for Reading and please Review:)!:)!**


	12. Life Now

Chapter Twelve: Life Now

"Hi, mom." Austin picked up the phone as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Hi honey." Sam said on the other end. "I didn't wake you?"

"No, I have work this morning." Austin said. "what's up?"

"Just calling to see how your doing?"

"We're fine." Ausin smiled. "A little tired, Beau keeps crawling in our bed during the night."

"You use to do that, he'll grow out of it."

"That's what Jake says."

"Have you heard from Liam?" Her mother asked.

"Nope, and I don't expect to." Austin told her. "It's been what, almost seven months?"

"He's probably still hurting, Austin."

"I could care less, not seeing your son for seven months, it's stupid." Austin said. "Beau doesn't even know him anymore, and it's no ones fault but his own. Did I tell you he called Jake daddy the other day?"

"How did that go over?"

"Jake loved it, but I don't want Liam coming back and Beau getting confused. Whatever, it's Liam's fault he's not around."

"I know, Austin. It's sad that this is what it's come to, did you file the papers for full custody?"

"Yeah, well see if Liam agrees. He should, I'm not even making him pay child support."

"I know, honey."

"Okay mom, I gotta go, but I'll call you tonight. Tell dad I love him." Austin said hanging up the phone and walking down the stairs.

"I, mommy!" Beau smiled from his highchair. "I, mommy!"

"Hi, Beau." Austin kissed him on the head.

"Morning." Jake smiled, handing her a cup of coffee and giving her a kiss.

"Morning." She smiled. "I'm running late."

"I know, I heard the phone ring."

"Yeah, it was my mom, she just called to check in."

"It's nice, that your mom and dad call." Jake smiled slightly.

Austin kissed him on the lips. "I love you and so does Beau."

"And that's all that matters." Jake smiled. "Have a good day."

"Thanks." She kissed him one more time and then Beau before leaving.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

"This house sits on 3 acres of land and it's just under three thousand square feet. It's a five bedroom, four bath and it's listed at 1.8 million."

"It's a little pricey." Austin said walking through the front door.

"It's been on the market awhile, I'm sure they'll come down some on the price." The realtor smiled.

"It's nice." Jake smiled looking around with Beau in his arms.

They walked through the dining room, kitchen, family room and guest room before walking upstairs. Four bedrooms, a office and playroom were all on the second floor and if that wasn't enough, the view of the ocean was breathtaking.

"So, what'd ya think?" Jake smiled.

"It's beautiful, but it's a lot of money, Jake."

"We can afford it, Aus." He smiled. "It's crazy, but we can, we could even go higher if we needed too."

She smiled. "If your sure."

"Great." The realtor smiled. "I'll draw up the paper work."

"wow." Austin looked around. "This is our new home."

"Yep." Jake smiled. "Welcome home."

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

"Wow, what are we celebrating?" Austin smiled walking into the kitchen and seeing the food and candles. "The new house?"

"Um hm." Jake smiled.

Austin sat down at the table, taking a sip of her wine. "Very romantic."

"Well, I try." Jake smiled taking a seat next to her.

"You do." Austin smiled at him. "and I love you for it."

"Pasta?" Jake asked sitting her plate infront of her.

Hours flew by as they ate and talked about their day. Jake smiled. "Are you ready for desert?"

"Theres more?" Austin smiled.

"Of coarse." Jake got up. "Now, I worked really hard on this, so close your eyes."

Austin placed her hands over her eyes and waited.

"Hold on, just a few more seconds." she heard Jake say.

"Okay, open."

Austin opened her eyes and saw a little blue tiffany's box sitting on the table infront of her. The ends of her mouth curled up into a smile.

"What's this?"

"I don't know." Jake smiled. "open it."

Austin unwrapped the box and found a smaller black velvet box inside. She picked it up and examined it before opening it.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the beautiful ring that sat in the box. A couple carets, at least, princess cut, it was breathtaking.

"Jake." Austin turned, finding him down on one knee.

He pulled her chair infront of him and took the ring from her. "Austin, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You make me a better person and you make me want to do better. I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Austin felt tears start to run down her face, that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "Yes!" She smiled. "Yes, of coarse!"

Jake slid the ring onto her finger and then she jumped into his arms. This was the happiest she had ever been in her life and she had no second thoughts about it, she wanted to marry Jake Spencer with all her heart.

A/N: There's going to be a wedding in the near future! But don't worry Clay fans, he isn't going down without a fight;) Thanks for Reading and please Review!:)


	13. Moving On

Chapter Thirteen: Moving On

Three months and 923,000 dollars later, it was moving day. Austin and Jake had cleared their scheduals, and Beau was with Ella so that the entire day could be devoted to moving.

Boxes sat everywhere in the new house, Austin didn't even know they had this much stuff.

"I think we should do one room at a time." Jake suggested.

"Good idea." Austin felt really overwhelmed. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we should probably get the bedrooms done so we have somewhere to sleep."

Austin nodded and followed Jake upstairs and into the room that had been painted a light tan with a Batman mural painted on one of the walls.

It took Jake and Austin two hours just to get all of Beau's furniture put together, but finally the big boy bed, dresser, nightstand and TV stand were put together.

"You would think for the money we spent on this furniture, it would be already put together." Austin whiped the sweat off her forehead.

Jake smiled.

Another hour and the room was starting to really look good. Batman sheets and a Blue/Yellow patchwork comforter decorated his bed, along with some fluffy pillows.

Finally it was done, clothes were in his drawers, toys in the toy box and pictures of the three of them were put in frames around the room.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Jake smiled.

"Only four more rooms to go." Austin laughed.

"Come on, we can do it." Jake kissed her.

"Okay, let's go."

By nine o' clock about 75% of the upstairs was organized and put together, the only room that they hadn't made it to was the office, but they weren't in any rush.

Austin was finishing putting Beau's bathroom together when she heard them come up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Beau ran to her.

She picked him up and smothered him with kisses, resting him on her hip. "Do you want to see your new room?" She asked.

Beau nodded. "Me room."

"Ready?" Jake flipped on the lights and Austin sat Beau on his feet so he could explore his new room.

"Batman!" Beau smiled and turned to Jake. "Daddy, Batman!"

"I see." Jake smiled.

"See your new big boy bed." Austin sat him on the bed.

Beau laid his blonde curls on the pillows. "Mommy and Daddy sleep."

"No, mommy and daddy sleep in their room." Austin tried to explain.

"No!" Beau whined and looked at Jake. "Daddy sleep."

"No, Beau sleep." Jake said.

"Daddy!" Beau crawled to him, his arms reaching for Jake.

Jake picked him up. "sleep, daddy, pease."

"This is killing me." Jake whispered to Austin.

"He needs to sleep in his own bed." Austin told him.

"Let's get your pajamas on." Jake said trying to take Beau's mind off the sleeping situation.

"I'm gonna go put some more stuff away, you got this?" Austin smiled.

"I think." Jake smiled.

After about an hour of not hearing a single peep come from upstairs, Austin got curious. She walked up the stairs and into Beau's room, finding both Jake and Beau asleep in the new bed.

Austin smiled and walked over to Jake, kissing him on the head.

He stirred and then opened his eyes. "I caved."

Austin smiled. "It's okay, come on."

Jake slowly and carefully got out of the bed. Austin put a pillow where Jake was laying so Beau didn't room off in the middle of the night.

They cuddled together in their new bed, Jake held Austin tight. "Good night." He whispered to her.

"Good night." Austin said.

This was the beginning. Austin thought to herself. The beginning of the rest of her life, a new love, new house, new everything. For a split second Austin thought of Clay. She wondered where he was in the world, if he was happy, if he would be happy for her? She tried to shake the thought of him out of her head as she closed her eyes, but it didn't help because she dreamt about him that night. She still loved Clay, but she loved Jake and would never leave him, maybe.

A/N: I know this is pretty short, but there is more to come:) Thanks for Reading and please Review:)


	14. In a Flash

Chapter Fourteen: In a Flash

Austin didn't mind Jake's job. It brought in a lot of money and as long as he was being as safe as possible, Austin didn't really say anything.

"Don't forget about that competition this Saturday." Jake reminded her with a smile.

"It's on the calender." She smiled. "I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Jake asked popping a couple grapes into his mouth.

"Because, I've never been to a BMX competition before, and you doing flips on a bike's gonna give me a heart attack."

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I know what I'm doing, I've been practicing for months."

"I know, I know." Austin kissed him. "I'll pick Beau up from Daycare if you drop him off?"

"Okay." Jake said. "Have a good day!"

"You too, be safe!" She yelled as she was leaving.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

Austin opened the daycare door hearing a ding and then saw a blonde haird lady behind the bright yellow desk. Austin hadn't recognized her before, she guessed she was new.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Beau." Austin said.

"Okay." The girl smiled, pulling out a long sign out sheet.

"Oh." She smiled. "It looks like Beau's dad already came and got him."

"Um, okay." Austin said, a little confused. "Jake and I must have got our wires crossed."

"Jake?" The lady looked at the sheet again. "It says Liam Spencer on the sign out sheet."

Austin's eyes went wide. "Liam got him, when, how long ago?"

"Um, about an hour ago." she said. "Is there a problem?"

Austin didn't even answer, she just rushed out the door, fumbling in her purse for her phone.

She dialed his number. "Jake, has Liam called you?"

"What, no?"

"He took Beau from daycare!" Austin got in her car.

"What?" Jake yelled. "When?"

"About an hour ago, maybe he took him to the house."

"I'll meet you there."

Austin hung up the phone and drove like a crazy person.

She flew down the long driveway and saw a black SUV parked. Austin looked and didn't see Jake's Truck, she must have beaten him there.

She put the car in park and got out seeing Liam standing beside the SUV with Beau in his arms.

Austin ran over to him and grabbed Beau from him. "Hi, baby. Are you okay?" She looked at him, he looked fine, but she was still pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Nothing, just picking my son up from daycare."

"How dare you, pulling a stunt like this after you've been gone for almost a year."

Austin turned her head hearing Jake's truck speeding down then driveway and then seeing him stop right behind her car.

"Austin!" He ran to them. "Is he okay?"

Jake ran his hand over Beau's back.

"From what I can tell." Austin hugged Beau.

"You know I would never hurt him." Liam rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to see him."

"Austin, take Beau inside." Jake said.

"Jake." Austin started to say.

"Austin, go inside!" He raised his voice, still looking at Liam.

Hearing the door close behinnd her, Jake grabbed Liam by his shirt and pushed him up against the SUV.

"Get off me!" Liam yelled, but Jake didn't budge and Liam couldn't move him.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Jake yelled.

"He's my kid, I can do whatever I want."

Jake tightened his grip. "No, he's not and no you can't. Your a stranger, Liam. I'm his dad, I'm the one who tells him stories and give him hugs and kisses everyday, not you!"

"He'll never be yours, Jake!" Liam smiled seeing Austin walk back outside. "You can screw his mother all you want, but Beau is my son."

"Jake, let him go, it's not worth it." Austin said.

Jake realesed Liam from his grasp.

"And you!" Liam looked at Austin. "I expected you to run back to Clay, but my brother! Your a slut, Austin!"

Jake lunged at Liam again, this time grabbing him by his neck. "Do you wanna leave here on a stretcher?"

Liam struggled to breath.

"This is what's gonna happen." Jake told him. "Your gonna get in your car and leave, I never want to see your face around here again. And if you don't, I swear to God, Liam I'll put you in the hospital."

Jake let go and Liam started coughing.

"You have five minutes to get off my property before I call the cops." Jake said and then watched as Liam got in his car and left.

Jake turned to Austin who had a worried look on her face.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Jake said.

"It's okay, you were just worried about Beau." She gave him a little smile. "I'm glad Beau has you as a dad, Jake."

He smiled. "Me too."

A/N: Whoa...DRAMA! The Weddings coming up:)! Thanks for Reading and please Review!:)


	15. I Think I Wanna Marry You?

Chapter Fifteen: I think I wanna Marry you

"I'm so sick of wedding planning!" Austin gripped.

"We could just elope, not tell anyone."

"My parents would kill me!"

"Your right." He smiled. "But it's an option."

"All I have to do is suffer out two more weeks and then it's over." She collapsed onto the couch.

"Did you decide yet?" Austin asked.

"I decided it's too soon." He said.

"Jake." She looked at him. "Are you sure, your parents might want to be there."

"They don't care, Austin."

"They just don't know what to say or do, but they love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Lucky and Elizabeth, they're not those kind of people."

"Well, I'm glad your so sure." He said with a slight smile.

"Just call them."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

"You have your plane tickets, right?" Austin asked for the fith time.

"Calm down, we have them." Sam laughed. "Your dad said not to worry."

"Yeah, right." Austin laughed.

"Your suppose to be calm the week before your wedding." Sam said.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. There's too much to do." Austin sighed.

"Shouldn't that be the wedding planners job?"

"Um hm, but she's no help." Austin said. "Listen, mom, you haven't heard from Clay have you?"

"No," Sam said. "Why?"

"I just wondered if he had heard about the wedding."

"He has, I think."

"Oh." Austin said. "Okay."

"Was he not suppose to know?"

"No, I mean, I doesn't matter if he knows." Austin stuttered.

"I'm not buying it."

"Mom, there's nothing to buy, I'm marrying Jake, end of story."

"If your not sure, Austin no one whould blame you for calling off the wedding. You two are kind of rushing into this a little fast."

"No." Austin lied. "I'm one hundred percent sure about this wedding."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon, love you." Austin hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She loved Jake, but she still loved Clay.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

"You excited?" Jake kissed her. "A couple more days and we'll be married."

"Yeah." Austin smiled. "I'm ready."

"You sure, you sound kind of scared."

"No, I'm just anxious."

"Yeah, me too." Jake smiled. "It's such a big deal."

"If you think were moving to fast, we don't have to get married, we could wait."

"No!" Jake assured her. "I want to get married."

"Oh, okay."

Austin smiled, but inside she was feeling scared, and worrying that she was making a big mistake. What if she wasn't suppose to be with Jake? What if she shouldn't get married? What if...

A/N: Short Chapter i know, but the wedding is next and it'll be much longer:) Thanks for Reading and please review!:)


	16. Three Men and A lady

Chapter Sixteen: Three Men and a Lady

Austin paced back and forth in the church dressing room. Her head was spinning in a couple of hours she was going to be a married woman. Her make-up was done, her hair was flowing down her back in curls and her dress fit her body close and then flowed away from her at the bottom, like a princess.

She spun around hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said and then smiled when her dad walked in, dressed in a Tux.

Jason looked at her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His little girl, wasn't so little anymore.

"You look, beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy." Austin smiled. A part of her wished she was still a seven year old, playing wedding with Clay in her backyard.

"Your mom said Beau's sleeping, but she'll wake him in time to get him dressed."

Austin nodded. "Okay."

"You okay?" Jason asked taking a seat.

Austin sat beside him on the dressing room couch. "How did you know mom was the one?"

Jason gave her a slight smile. "Because your mom was the only person, until you and Brett came along, that I felt I couldn't live without. I just knew."

"Sometimes I feel like Jake's the safe choice. I know he'll always be there and support me, he's a stable decision."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jason asked.

"No, I love Jake."

"I know you love him, but your allowed to love more than one person, Austin." He smiled. "I loved a lot of people in my lifetime, but you just have to decide who you love more than life itself."

Jason kissed her on the head. "Think about it."

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

"Well aren't you a sight!" Micheal smiled.

Austin threw her arms around him. "I didn't think you could make it!"

"Well, I rearranged my schedual. I couldn't miss your first wedding!" Micheal laughed.

"Haha." Austin stuck out her tongue. "Jerk."

He smiled. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Yeah, I clean up pretty good don't ya think."

"I do." Austin smiled.

"I hope it's okay, I brought a date."

"Of coarse!" Austin said. "So what's her name?"

"Abby." Micheal smiled. "We have history."

"Oh, I know about Abby." Austin smiled. "How does Sarah feel about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Were divorced, she shouldn't care."

"How are the kids doing?"

"Surprisingly well, they're strong they'll make it through." Micheal said. "Sometimes what's best for you is best for your kids. If your not in the right realationship, your kids are going to know it."

"Has my dad talked to you?" Austin raised her eyebrow.

"What make you say that?" Micheal smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm getting married." Austin assured him. "Now go find Abby and take your seats!"

"Okay, Okay." He smiled walking out the door.

Twenty minutes until she was suppose to walk down the isle. Oh God, this was really happening, and Austin was a little panicked.

She heard a third knock on the door and yelled for her dad to come in. Austin turned her head hearing the door open and close, then felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw him standing there.

"Hello, gorgouse." Clay smiled, dressed in a black tux.

"Clay." Austin said, she couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"

"I really don't know, actually." He gave her a sad smile. "You would think I wouldn't want to see you marry someone else, but here I am."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just let me talk, okay?"

Austin nodded and then watched as he moved closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"I know your getting married, I'm sure Jake's a great guy, but so am I. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for you and it's never the right time, but one day it's going to be and I'll be here. I'll always be there, I'll wait on you and when you come home, I'll love you the same way I did when I was seventeen."

"Clay." She touched his tan cheek. Their foreheads touched and she felt his hands grab her back.

"I love you, Austin and I always will." Clay whispered. "I understand that you need to live, so I'll let you go, but not forever, I can't imagine my life without you."

Austin melted into him, his strong arms wrapped around her and they stood there for what felt like eternity.

"I love you so much, it hurts." Clay said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Your my best friend."

Austin felt her eyes start to water and then felt the tears start rolling down her cheeks. Why was everything so complicted?

"I love you, too." Austin said.

He pulled back, both their eyes were red and their faces wet. Their lips drew together like magnets. Austin felt his soft lips touch hers and then his warm tongue slip into her mouth. She had forgotten how much she missed kissing him.

Clay pulled away. "Don't do it, Austin. Please don't marry him."

Austin was about to say something when the door opened and she saw her dads face. Clay dropped his arms that were around her.

"I'm leaving in an hour, I flew private, so if you change your..." Clay couldn't even say it because he knew it would never happen.

Austin looked at him and he knew, he had lost, she would marry Jake.

He kept his head down as he passed by Jason and hurried out of the church and into his rental car. He punched the hell out of the steering wheel and when he could finally see through his tears, he drove away.

The airport was only a few minutes away and Clay wanted a drink more than anything. He sent Micheal a quick text asking how the wedding was going and then shut his phone and boarded the plane.

"Are you ready to leave, Mr. Clay?" The pilot asked.

"Twenty minutes." Clay said pouring some scotch into a glass.

Ten, then fifteen minutes went by and Clay was a wreck he kept staring at his phone, waiting for the call that she had gotten married and it was over.

A few seconds later Clay saw his phone light up and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Clay...Can...hear...me?" Micheal asked.

"Your braking up!" Clay said walking down the steps of the plane trying to get a better signal.

"It...was...crazy."

"Did they get married?" Clay asked. "Micheal, Hello, did she do it?"

No response.

"Did she do it?" Clay yelled into the phone.

"I didn't do it." Clay jumped and spun around hearing the beautiful vioce.

Austin stood behind him, her eyes full of tears, still dressed in her white wedding dress.

All he could do was wrap her into his arms and thank God, she didn't do it.

A/N: OMG! She didn't do it!:) That was for all of the Clay fans (including myself), who loved the pair from the begining:) I just hope she made the right choice;) We'll see... Thanks for Reading and please Review!:)


	17. Miss Independent

Chapter Seventeen: Miss Independent

Austin lifted her head up and looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. She felt his arms shift underneath her body and then she remembered what had happened. The wedding she had ran from, the white dress she was still wearing and the boy she had fallen asleep with.

Her white dress covered both of them like a blanket as they slept on the couch of Clay's private jet. Austin snuggled closer to him, burring her face in his chest.

Clay stirred and then she saw a smile come across his face. "Good morning."

"Morning." Austin smiled, her eyes still closed.

She felt his warm lips on her forehead. "Rise and Shine."

Austin grabbed him tighter. "I'm not ready to face everyone yet, let's just stay like this."

"For how long?" Clay held her.

"Forever." She smiled as he picked her up and walked off the plane.

To anyone watching the pair, they would think Clay and Austin had just been married. He carried her in his arms like a baby, her dress spilled over his arms and drug the ground.

"Time to face the music, runaway bride." Clay laughed as they both slid into his limo.

"Not funny!" Austin laughed.

"Okay," Clay kissed her head again. "But, it has to be done, Austin. I'll come with you if you'd like?"

She nodded. "I guess we should go to my house."

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

Austin opened the door and she felt her heart pounding underneath her olive skin. She walked through the door and heard someone in the kitchen.

Jake was sitting at the table, his head in his hands and a cup of coffee sitting infront of him.

"Jake." She said softly.

His head shot up. "Austin, I thought you were long gone."

She shook her head. "No, I just...stayed in a hotel last night."

"Why?" He stood up. "What happened yesterday, we're suppose to be married."

"I don't know...I just I got nervous and my dad, and Michael and then Clay-"

"I should have known." Jake shook his head.

"Jake, it's not like that. It's not because of Clay, it's because of me." Austin sat down beside him. "I realized that I depend on so many people for so many things and I can't do it anymore. I have to make the choices that are right for me, and getting married...it's not a choice I can make right now."

Jake looked at her, like he was about to cry, but he never did.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jake." Austin said. "I just, I need to...I need to be by myself, just me and Beau."

Beau's name made his face drop, he hadn't that about Beau.

"Where are you going to go?" Jake asked.

"Back home, with my parents." Austin said.

He nodded and looked up seeing Clay. "He may wait for you forever, Austin. But I won't, so make sure this is what you want, because I won't be here if you realise you made a mistake."

Austin felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched Jake stand up and walk past her. He stopped when he got to Clay.

"Look out for her." He said to Clay before walking out the front door.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

Austin poured herself a glass of wine and sank into her new sofa, the one she had bought all by herself with her own money for her new apartment.

Beau was fast asleep in his room and Austin was to tired to tackle the dishes from dinner. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channel, stopping on the weather.

Austin walked to the door hearing a knock.

"Hello." Clay smiled.

"Hi." Austin smiled. "Wine?"

"Sure." Clay said and then followed her to he couch where another glass and a bottle of red wine sat. "So, miss independent, how's the new place?"

Austin rolled her eyes with a smile. "Shut up."

"tough day?" Clay took the glass from her.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"When do you start at GH?" Clay asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm really nervous."

"Why?" Clay smiled. "You'll be great!"

"I hope so and I'm nervous about Beau's new daycare."

"Where is Beau, sleeping?"

"Yes, thank God. I thought he would never close his eyes." Austin said. "I feel like I'm failing, Clay."

"Austin." He looked at her. "Your a single mom, it's not suppose to be easy."

"I know, but I took him away from everything he knows, to a new place."

"You brought him home, Austin." Clay smiled. "He'll thank you one day."

"I'm not so sure."

"I am." Clay smiled. "Your a good mom, Austin."

"Thanks."

Clay looked at her, it took everything he had not to take her into his arms and rip her clothes off.

He downed his wine and stood up. "I'm gonna go."

"Why?" Austin stood up and followed him to the door.

"Because I'm trying to respect your whole, single-independent thing, but all I can think about is your body."

Austin blushed.

He leaned in and whispered. "But if you change your mind, you know where I sleep."

Austin smiled. "Goodnight, Clay."

He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared out the door.

**A/N: So...what do you guys think? Here we go, Clay and Austin round two:)! Let's hope it goes better this time;) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Dinner

Chapter Eighteen: Dinner

"So?" Clay smiled leaning over the nurses station. "Dinner at my place tonight?"

"You're going to get me in trouble, Clay." Austin smiled reading a patients chart.

"So just agree and I'll leave you alone."

"Beau's sick, I can't."

"Then your place, I'll cook." Clay pushed.

"Fine!" She laughed. "Tonight, my place." Austin handed him a key.

"You'll be more then pleased when you get home."

"Uh-huh, now go." Austin smiled.

She watched as Clay walked into the elevator twirling her house key around his finger with a cocky grin.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

Austin walked into her parents house, exhausted from her long day at work. She followed then sound of voices into the living room. She stopped and watched for a minute, her dad sitting on the couch reading to Beau.

"Mommy." Beau said seeing her standing there.

Jason looked up with a smile. "How was work?"

"Tiring." She picked Beau up and kissed him on the head. "He still feels warm."

"Yeah, your mom gave him some Motrin, it stopped it for a few hours, but I think it's starting to come back."

"I remember that book." Austin smiled.

"I read it to Micheal, Josslyn, you and Brett, now Beau." Jason smiled.

"Thanks for watching him dad." Austin hugged him.

"Anytime, I'm just glad you guys are back."

"Me too." Austin smiled.

**GENERALHOSPITAL...**

Austin opened the door to the smell of pasta and garlic. It smelt like heaven. She smiled seeing Clay in the kitchen, stirring the sauce for the pasta.

"Hey." He smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Austin smiled. "I'm gonna go put Beau in bed, I'll be back."

"Take your time."

Austin laid Beau down in his bed after giving him some more medicine to break his fever. She kissed his forehead before turning out the light and walking back into the kitchen.

"Wow, this looks great." Austin smiled seeing the table. Candles were lit, wine and bowls of pasta sat on either end of her not so big table.

"Have a seat." Clay pulled out her chair for her.

"Ummm." Austin took a bite of the food. "This is amazing."

"I told you, see next time maybe you'll say yes to dinner faster." Clay smiled sitting down.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I really needed this."

"No problem." Clay told her.

"So, how do you like work?" Clay asked.

"Well, for the two weeks I've been working there, I really like it." Austin smiled.

"I'm glad and your dad said Beau likes daycare."

Austin nodded. "Yeah, he's done well."

Austin looked at Clay, studied his features. The way his curly brown hair touched his forehead or the way shoulders were so muscular, but comfortable looking.

This is what it could be like, every night, with Clay. She felt a warm tingly feeling run through her as she thought of her life with Clay. Everything that's happened that kept them apart, it was to good to be true that this time would actually work out.

"I'll get him." Clay said hearing Beau on the monitor. "Finish eating."

Austin didn't object, she nodded letting him tend to Beau.

Clay walked into Beau's room, turning on the lamp beside his bed. He picked Beau up and sat him in his lap, rocking him back and forth.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Clay asked.

Austin listened to them on the baby monitor. She listened as Clay tried to sooth Beau, as he talked to him and eventually got him to calm down.

She continued to eat and listen to Clay on the monitor. The sound of Clay's voice made her smile and the sound of Beau's cries disappearing made her relax.

Clay walked back into the kitchen about ten minutes later.

"Is he back asleep?" Austin asked twirling the pasta on her fork.

"Yep, he's out like a light." Clay told her taking his seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Clay smiled.

Two hours later the food had been eaten, the dishes washed and the wine drank. Clay and Austin laid on the couch, tangled in each others arms.

Austin could barely keep her eyes open while Clay was telling her about his day.

She opened her eyes slightly feeling herself being picked up and carried to her room. Clay laid Austin gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight." Clay whispered in her ear and kissed her on the head before grabbing his coat.

"Clay." Austin lifted her head off her pillow.

"Yeah?" He turned his head.

"Stay." She said with a yawn.

One word. It was the one word Clay wanted to hear more than anything in this world. He gave her a little smile before he kicked off his shoes and climbed in bed beside her.

Clay cuddled her close and then closed his eyes.

"I'm glad I'm home." She said before drifting off to sleep.

Clay smiled. He was too.

A/N: Next chapter will be the last for this story, but no worries the next story will be up soon:):) Stay tuned! Thanks for Reading and Please Review!:):)


	19. The Boys I Love

Chapter Nineteen: The Boys I Love

Austin rolled over in bed to find Clay lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her as he slept peacefully.

She gave him a light kiss on the shoulder and then felt him stir.

He gave a little groan before the corner of his lips turned up.

"Good morning." She whispered with another kiss on his temple.

"Morning." He smiled opening his eyes slightly. "Did you sleep good?"

She nodded. "Thanks for staying."

"It's not like you had to twist my arm."

"I know." Austin smiled. "But still."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "It was my pleasure."

"I love you, Clay." She looked at him.

"I love you too." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms tighter. "And I love Beau."

Austin felt herself smile, how could she have ever been away from Clay. He was her soulmate, she was sure of it. He was the one person in the whole world that she was suppose to be with, and she couldn't believe it took her so long to realize it.

She was Austin and he was Clay, they were meant to be, forever and ever...

Epilogue:

Austin's POV:

When I stepped into the backyard, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. White paper lanterns hung from the big oak trees, and white lights were strung from either side of the yard. The sun was just starting to set as I felt my dad loop his arm in mine.

I took a deep breath and smiled, looking at my closest family and friends sitting in white chairs, with light pink bows tied to the back. They all stood as I took my first steps down the candle and pink rose petal lined isle. My eyes locked with Clay's when I saw him standing there, waiting for me. He looked perfect, like I had always dreamed he would. Noah Drake, his best man stood beside him, and Beau stood in front of him, smiling ear to ear.

My dad kissed me on the cheek and then handed me off to Clay. I passed my bouquet, filled with light pink lilies to Josslyn. Clay took my hands while the preacher began to speak. My eyes never left Clay's face for one second. He gave me a smile as he began his vows.

"Austin, for as long as I can remember you've been my best friend. The person I told all my secrets, the person I did everything with, the person I trusted more than anyone. Then one day you weren't just my friend, you were a beautiful women, and I knew I had to be with you. Losing you was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, but getting you back and gaining Beau is the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise to never take you for granted and to love you until the day I die."

"Life without you is unimaginable, unthinkable and impossible for me to comprehend. You make me want to do better, love more, smile more. A wise man once told me, that I was allowed to love more than one person in my life, but that I had to decide who I loved more than life itself. That's you, it's always been you, Clay. You are my soul mate, the love of my life, my forever."

The ceremony comes to and end when the preacher says. "You may kiss the bride."

I feel Clay's warm hands on my cheeks and then his soft lips on mine. Everything I had ever dreamed about since I was a little girl came true. And just like that, we are man and wife.

Our reseption followed the ceremony in white tents that decorated the other side of the backyard. Flowers were everywhere, our initials touched almost everything and a projecter played a slide show of Clay and I, from when we were kids to our engagment photos we took a few weeks ago.

Four hours later and I was sitting in our black SUV with my barefeet propped up on the dashboard. My dress spilled over my legs and into the seat and floor. White balloons and white car paint decorated the outside. Just Married was written on the back window. Most of the guests had left already since there wouldn't be a traditional send off because we weren't going on a honeymoon just yet. I smile seeing Clay walk out of the tent, his jacket's no where to be found, but his black suspenders and bow tie are still on. He holds Beau, who's asleep, in his arms, Clay's hand strokes Beau's back lovingly. He puts him in his carseat and I smile seeing Beau in his black footy pajamas with Ring Barrier monogramed on the butt. He had spent the last two hours of the reseption running around in his pj's.

Clay get into the front seat and turns to me with a smile on his face. I bring my hand to his cheek and smile back at him, he takes my hand into his and kissed it.

"We're finally married." I smile, i feel the tears in the back of my throat.

He kisses my lips and then starts the car. "Let's go home, Mrs. Corinthos."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story, it was a pleasure to write it and read your reviews!:) The next installment, which is currently untitled will be coming soon, I'm hoping by the end of June. Thanks so much, you guys are awesome!:)

XOXO-CSINYFan6


End file.
